Nuestra Primera Vez
by Lauchita
Summary: - Repíteme otra vez por qué tenemos que hacerlo –Porque sería la primera vez de ambos, porque estaríamos seguros que el otro no va a decir nada a nadie, porque sé que no serás un animal conmigo, porque confío en ti y porque tenemos 18 y ¡seguimos siendo vírgenes! – La chica lo explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. TAIORA. One-Shot. Lemon.


¡Hola!

Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí =( Lo sé, lo sé, soy la peor.

¡Vengo con nombre e historia nueva!

Ayer la inspiración me llegó de la nada y no, no fue para terminar mis historias ya empezadas sino para crear una nueva. ¿Quién entiende a la inspiración? Pues yo no.

Espero que les guste.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene situaciones sexuales gráficas, por lo tanto es recomendado para +18.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece... Buh...

* * *

**Nuestra Primera Vez.**

**One-Shot**

* * *

..

.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó por enésima vez el moreno de cabello alborotado.

\- Si, segura – La repuesta de parte de la pelirroja seguía siendo la misma.

El moreno desvió la mirada y miró la caja de pizza vacía sobre la mesa al lado descansaba una botella de vocka a medio beber, quizá haber tomado aquel día no había sido tan buena idea.

\- Sora, ¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? Hemos estado tomando y…

\- Tai no es la bebida. No he tomado tanto, además ya lo tenía pensado desde antes, es solo que te lo estoy pidiendo ahora porque es la ocasión ideal.

\- Pero, ¡Soy tu amigo!

\- Lo sé, y por eso es perfecto.

\- Repíteme otra vez por qué tenemos que hacerlo – comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su cabeza.

\- Porque sería la primera vez de ambos, porque estaríamos seguros que el otro no va a decir nada a nadie, porque sé que no serás un animal conmigo, porque confío en ti y porque tenemos 18 y ¡seguimos siendo vírgenes! – La chica lo explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- ¿Podrás seguir actuando como si nada conmigo si hacemos el amor?

\- Claro que sí – Su voz no sonó tan segura – Además ya lo habíamos hecho antes, con lo del primer beso y seguimos tratándonos como si nada – Ahora si sonaba segura.

\- No es lo mismo un beso a esto.

Y vaya que él recordaba aquel beso. Sora le había dado prácticamente las mismas razones que esta vez, le había dicho que el primer beso era el más difícil de dar, que así sería más fácil para los dos poder besar a otras personas después de eso, entre otras cosas. El resultado fue que luego del beso él quedo secretamente enamorado de ella y no pudo superarlo sino hasta un año después, cuando por fin logró salir con una chica.

\- Pero Tai, la primera vez es el paso más difícil de dar, ya luego será más fácil para los dos poder intimar con otras personas después de esto – La chica respondió como si le estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

El chico se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros. La miró directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué le dirás a tu siguiente pareja? ¿Qué tu primera vez fue con tu mejor amigo?

\- Él que esté conmigo no tiene por qué saberlo y quien esté contigo tampoco, por eso confío en ti, porque sé que jamás lo dirías.

\- No, no lo haría. Pero Sora esto traspasa los límites, no es lo que normalmente los amigos harían, es …

\- ¿Es que acaso te parezco fea y por eso no quieres? – Preguntó con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró a decir – Eres hermosa.

Y no mentía, en realidad pensaba que era hermosa, y más todavía con aquella mini falda que llevaba puesta y que había capturado su atención desde el momento en que había entrado al departamento. Muchos no dudarían ni un segundo en tomar la oportunidad que le estaba dando a él la pelirroja, y por qué negarlo, lo deseaba, pero ante todo era un caballero y ella su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres?

\- Es solo que… bueno porque… ¿Estas segura?

\- ¡QUE SI! Si no estuviera segura no insistiría tanto.

Por unos segundos se quedó callado mirándola a los ojos. Si había estado completamente idiotizado por ella después de un beso no se imaginaba como quedaría después de esto.

\- ¿Y si llega tu mamá y nos encuentra?

\- Ya te dije que no regresará hasta dentro de algunas horas. Está dictando un curso y el viaje de regreso es tardío.

Miró la hora en un reloj de mesa. Marcaba las 3:00 de la tarde. La señora Takenouchi llegaría en la noche, de aceptar la propuesta tendrían bastante tiempo para hacerlo con calma. El pensamiento lo sonrojó.

\- Bueno yo… - Suspiró – De…de acuerdo, hagámoslo – Su voz tembló un poco al decirlo.

Sora sonrió enormemente ante aquella respuesta, tomó de la mano al moreno y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

\- Y bien… ¿Ti… tienes condones? – Se veía bastante nerviosa. No denotaba la misma seguridad que hacía pocos segundos pero aun así no parecía haber cambiado de opinión – Por qué tengo uno guardado, se lo robé a Matt.

\- No es necesario, yo tengo – Él también estaba sumamente nervioso, el corazón le había comenzado a latir apresuradamente desde el momento en que ella lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hasta su cuarto. Ahora, sentado a su lado en la cama sentía que las manos le sudaban.

\- Bu… bueno, ¿cómo empezamos? – Pudo divisar un leve temblor en las manos de la chica.

¿Cómo empezar? Él no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, así que solo se dejó llevar por lo que su instinto le decía. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cara de la cara de la chica y suavemente acarició su mejilla. Acercó su rostro hasta ella. Se quedó atrapado en el rojizo de sus ojos.

\- Si en algún momento te arrepientes solo dímelo y pararé ¿de acuerdo? – Habló en un susurro.

La chica había abierto levemente los labios en cuanto él se acercó, no respondió con palabras pero asintió, su mirada se desviaba sutilmente desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. Al tener una vez más permiso por parte de la pelirroja el moreno terminó de acercar su cara y en su suave movimiento tomó los labios de Sora contra los suyos.

¡La estaba besando! Después de tantos años sin probar sus labios por fin volvía a besarla, algo que no se imaginó que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer de nuevo. Su sabor era tan o incluso más embriagante de lo que recordaba. Sus labios suaves y tentadores. Había extrañado la sensación de tenerlos contra los suyos.

.

¡Divino! No había otra palabra para describir el beso que el moreno le estaba dando. Era delicado con ella, la besaba en forma suave y tierna. Su primer beso con él cuando tenían 13 años no había estado nada mal pero ahora se notaba que el chico era todo un experto cuando de besos se trataba. En un acto reflejo llevó sus manos hasta detrás del cuello del moreno. ¡Bingo! El chico profundizó el beso, ahora su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y ella gustosamente se lo daba.

Algo mejor que besar a Tai era besar con lengua a Tai. ¿Cómo es que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin volver a besarlo? Y es que desde el momento en que se dieron su primer beso ella había quedado flechada de su amigo, aunque nunca se atrevió a admitírselo.

Los labios del moreno dejaron los suyos y estuvo a punto de quedarse de no ser porque ahora se encontraban recorriendo su cuello. Suavemente sentía como el moreno la besaba, lamía y daba pequeños chupones en su cuello. No pudo aguantar el placer que le provocaban aquellas caricias y dejó escapar un gemido. Sintió como el chico sonrió ante eso.

Torpemente ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno. Se notaba la expectación en la cara de su amigo ante cada botón que iba cediendo debajo de sus manos. Cuando pudo quitar la camisa quedó al descubierto el perfecto torso del chico, claramente esculpido por los años de entrenamiento jugando futbol. Tai había pasado de ser un niño a ser un hombre absolutamente guapo, era obvio por qué tantas chicas estaban tras de él, pues que se murieran de la envidia, porque en ese momento él era de ella.

Empezó a besar el cuello de su amigo tal como él lo había estado haciendo poco antes. Mientras lo besaba, sus manos recorrían el perfecto abdomen del chico… Uff, tanto que se había muerto por tocarlo en ocasiones anteriores y ahora finalmente lo estaba haciendo. Sus labios bajaron lentamente desde su cuello hasta el pecho del chico, inclusive se había atrevido a que su lengua se aventurara en probarlo. Los gestos de excitación del moreno le hacían saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y eso para ella era un gran trofeo.

.

Las caricias de Sora lo tenían loco. Sentir como sus labios recorrían su abdomen era sencillamente espectacular. Los besos de la chica lo estaban excitando en demasía, causando bastante presión en sus pantalones, por lo que el chico se quitó el cinturón y se desabrochó el primer botón del jean para liberar un poco el apriete.

Por más que le gustara lo que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo era evidente que había una gran injusticia en la situación. Mientras que él no tenía su camisa su amiga se encontraba completamente vestida, era hora de aplicar justicia.

En un solo movimiento apretó el cuerpo de Sora contra el suyo y comenzó a besarla con pasión. A medida que la besaba más y más sus manos se dirigieron hasta el nacimiento de su blusa la cual fue subiendo de a poco. Tuvo que dejar los labios de la chica para poder quitarle la prenda de vestir. La recompensa le fascinaba, el cuerpo de la chica estaba muy bien formado y aquel sostén rojo era para infartarse.

Con delicadeza y sin dejar de besarla la recostó en la cama. Teniéndola en esa posición comenzó a besar sus pechos, al notar lo mucho que le impedía el sostén hacer su trabajo llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica y se los quitó. Notó como ella por acto reflejo intentó cubrir su desnudes pero él lo impidió delicadamente.

\- Estas hermosa – Le dijo en un susurro. Su voz sonaba ronca.

Sin poder controlar sus instintos tomó con una de sus manos uno de los senos de la chica, el cual comenzó a apretar con diferentes intensidades en forma circular. Escuchar como la pelirroja gemía roncamente en reacción a sus caricias era embriagante. Su boca se dedicó a darle las atenciones debidas al otro pecho, cuando su lengua entró en el juego los gemidos de la chica eran cada vez más sonoros. Nunca se imaginó estar en aquella situación con Sora, tenerla de esa manera lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se quitó su pantalón, todavía no iba a entrar en ella pero la presión que ejercía la tela sobre cierta parte de él era demasiada. Sacó un condón de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche más cercana.

.

Cuando Tai se quitó el pantalón su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero el moreno siguió con su ropa interior puesta en la que se le marcaba su miembro completamente erecto, pensar que pronto lo sentiría dentro de ella la hacía morir de deseo. Sin embargo el chico todavía no parecía estar decidido a entrar en ella y se siguió centrado en su pecho, cosa que de verdad ella estaba disfrutando más que nada en la vida.

Sentía como los húmedos labios del moreno iban descendiendo sobre su piel y se pararon justamente donde iniciaba su falda, la cual desabotonó. Ahora sí, el corazón se le saldría por la garganta de tan fuerte que latía. Las manos del moreno hacían su trabajo y quitaban la prenda de vestir dejándola a ella con solamente un pequeño bikini rojo. La cara de excitación que puso Tai al verla la elogió profundamente.

Los dedos del chico se dirigieron a la zona más caliente de ella en ese momento y con cierta timidez empezaron a explorarla. Podría jurar que tocaría el cielo con lo que el moreno le estaba haciendo. Estaba gimiendo sin parar, perdería el control en cualquier momento, no podría estar más mojada. Necesitaba de él en ese mismo instante.

\- Tai… ya… no puedo más – Entre gemidos sus voz se escuchó ronca por la excitación.

.

Al escuchar a Sora hablarle en aquel tono tan descomunalmente sexy perdió todo el control en sí mismo. En rápidos movimientos se terminó de desnudar él, le quitó la única prenda que le faltaba a ella y se puso el condón. Sora estaba lista para recibirlo y él estaba más que listo para entrar pero era la primera vez de ambos así que no podía estar más nervioso en su vida.

Miró a los ojos a su chica por ese momento y en ellos aparte de excitación pudo distinguir también nerviosismo pero no sin duda alguna se notaba que quería seguir con aquello. La pelirroja ya estaba acostada en la cama. Él se puso con delicadeza sobre ella con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada y lentamente lo introdujo un poco en ella.

.

Al sentir a Tai entrar en ella gritó. El moreno no había sido brusco ni nada por el estilo pero vaya que dolía. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ante el intruso. Sabía que era muy posible que su primera vez doliera, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

El chico hizo sonidos con sus labios para calmarla y volvió a besarla en la boca, la dulce presión de sus labios desviaba la atención del dolor hacia su beso.

.

Él nunca había estado con una virgen, de hecho nunca había estado con nadie, pero sabía que si sacaba su miembro en aquel momento sería peor, así que empujo más hacia adentro hasta estar completamente dentro de la pelirroja. El deseo intenso le gritaba que se moviera rápido pero él no lo haría, no lastimaría a Sora.

.

La chica sintió como Tai comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, muy delicadamente. Después de pocos movimientos su cuerpo se adaptó al intruso y el dolor se alejó de ella para darle la bienvenida al más exquisito placer que hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir.

.

Tai se estaba volviendo loco con cada embestida que daba. Estar haciendo el amor con Sora era la cosa más divinamente fascinante que hubiera hecho alguna vez. Ella era suya así fuera por un día y disfrutaría lo más que pudiera.

Sus movimientos de vaivén comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos, sentía como la humedad de Sora lo envolvía. Ambos estaban gimiendo. Sora comenzaba a gritar y eso lo excitaba aún más.

.

No podía más, Tai la estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo. Las embestidas del moreno seguían y seguían y ella perdió el control. Su cuerpo se encorvó, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del chico. Había tenido su primer orgasmo. Fue espectacular. Poco después de ella acabar sintió como su compañero también lo hacía.

Su amigo se desplomó a su lado, seguidamente la abrazó y besó dulcemente. Ambos permanecieron acostados y abrazados por varios minutos.

\- Fue espectacular – Dijo Sora con las manos entrelazadas a las del moreno.

El chico alzó su mano y la besó.

\- Lo mejor que he me ha pasado – Seguía abrazándola y haciéndole cariños por la espalda.

La cara de Sora entristeció, sabía que sería la primera y última vez que compartiría un momento así con Tai. Él le gustaba, estaba enamorada de él, por eso se lo había pedido, igual que hacía años atrás cuando le pidió su primer beso. Quería tener por lo menos la oportunidad de estar con él una vez en su vida y lo había cumplido, pero ya había acabado.

\- Bueno, ahora será más fácil para ti y para mi estar con alguien más – dijo amargamente – Me voy a vestir – Hizo ademán de pararse pero el moreno la sostuvo impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

.

¿Estar con alguien más? Pero si él se moría por estar con ella. No sabía cómo haría ahora para salir con otra chica después de haber hecho el amor con Sora. Su mente dudó un momento. Tenía ganas de confesarle que la amaba y que estaba loca si pensaba que después de aquello él iba a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que la chica le reprochara aquella actitud.

Parecía haberse decidido en no decirle nada pero imaginarse a la chica en la misma situación pero con otro hombre le había hecho hervir la sangre. Que se enojara con él si le daba la gana pero no permitiría que se fuera a vestir sin decirle lo que sentía.

\- No quiero – Dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿No quieres que me vaya a vestir?

\- No quiero estar con alguien más y no quiero que tú estés con alguien que no sea conmigo – Notó como los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante aquella declaración.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? – Lo miraba atentamente.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas… Me gustas desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso hace 5 años, en aquel momento no lo dije pero después de esto me es imposible callarlo. No pretendo que me digas que sientes lo mismo, pero sencillamente no iba a volver a guárdamelo.

La chica seguía mirándolo fijamente, segundos después comenzó a reírse. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

.

No daba crédito a lo que Tai acababa de decirle. ¡Había estado enamorada de ella hace años! Y ella también lo estaba, pero ninguno de los dos había querido decir nada. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta y tímida hace 5 años y le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos las cosas entre ellos dos serían distintas. Saber que ambos se gustaban desde hace tanto y lo ocultaban por miedo a qué pensara el otro le había causado risa, su propia estupidez la hacía reírse.

Evidentemente el moreno no entendía porque ella reía y la situación no le causaba gracia en absoluto puesto que su cara denotaba enojo.

\- Me alegra de que te de risa lo que siento.

El chico hizo ademán de pararse de la cama pero esta vez fue ella quien lo detuvo. Se disculpó con él y le explicó por qué se estaba riendo, a la final ambos terminaron carcajeando.

\- Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes – Ahora sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas.

\- Pero ahora lo sabemos – Le dijo el moreno y acto seguido la besó.

¡Sus besos! Podría estar besándolo cómodamente toda la vida. Entre beso y beso la intensidad cambió y era obvio que se preparaban para el segundo round.

**Horas Después…**

Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Se hallaban descansando uno al otro del otro. Compartían miradas cómplices y se reían. La rutina de todo el día había sido la misma. Empezar, terminar, descansar y volver a empezar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Un ruido proveniente de la sala los alarmó a ambos.

Sora miró su reloj en la mesita de noche. Marcaba las 9:00pm.

\- ¡Tai es mi mamá! – Exclamó en un susurro.

\- Hija ya llegué – Efectivamente la señora Takenouchi se anunciaba desde afuera de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó en voz baja mientras recogía toda su ropa.

\- Escóndete en el closet y no salgas de ahí hasta que no vuelva por ti – Hablaba mientras se vestía torpemente.

Se peinó con las manos lo mejor que pudo y poniendo cara de dormida salió de su habitación.

\- Hola hija, ¿estabas durmiendo? – Ella asintió con la cabeza y fingió un bostezo - ¿Tuviste visita hoy? - ¡Oh no! No había recogido la pizza y la botella.

\- Ehm… Ahm… S… Si… Ta… Tai vino esta tarde, pero se fue hace un par de horas. Iba a recoger pero me quedé dormida – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Oh. Que lastima que no se quedara a cenar – Su mamá adoraba a Tai pero no creía que adorara la idea de encontrarlo desnudo en su habitación, por eso lo mejor era fingir que el moreno ya se había ido – Bueno hija yo me iré a dormir, estoy agotada por favor recoge eso antes de irte a la cama de nuevo – Ella asintió.

Su mamá se metió en su cuarto y ella suspiró. No sospechaba nada. Se apresuró en acomodar la mesa y fue a buscar a Tai en su habitación. Juntos salieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? – Preguntó susurrando.

\- Claro que si – Respondió. Habían comenzado a besarse de nuevo – Vete ya, no vaya a ser que a mi mamá se le ocurra salir – Sonrió cortando el beso.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – El chico le robó un beso más y se fue del departamento.

Ella se quedó con mirada tonta viendo como su ahora novio se iba. Aquel día había sido fabuloso.

\- Sora, ¿qué haces con la puerta abierta? – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su mamá estaba viéndola desde la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Ehm… yo… iba a sacar la basura – Sonrió alzando la bolsa con la caja de pizza que gracias al cielo tenía en la mano.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno eso es todo.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review con su opinión.

**Lau,.**


End file.
